1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved bottle stopper apparatus for resealing bottles having contents which require protection from contamination. Specifically, this invention relates to the protection of bottled wine from contamination by air.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Conventional prior art bottle stopping devices typically include provisions which merely prevent the escape of the contents of the bottle, such as, corks and expanding plugs which fit within the neck of the bottle, or snap-on devices which are secured on top of the bottle.
More sophisticated stopping devices may include pour spouts with venting holes which fit into the neck of the bottle, or pumping devices which also fit into the neck of the device and have tubes which extend into the bottle's contents and provide a means for drawing out its contents. To the best of the inventor's knowledge, there is no device which effectively plugs the bottle and prevents contamination of its contents.